To Break a Puppet
by thedark0ne
Summary: Sakura and Chiyo lost against Sasori and now they pay the price. Sasori has plans for Sakura. Can he break her will and use her as a tool of his bidding? AU. SasorixSakura. Rated M for graphic scenes and rape! Don't like, don't read. Reviews are highly encouraged.
1. A Victory Savored

**WARNING: THIS STORY HAS A RAPE THEME** **if you are easily offended by that don't read.**

**This**** is an AU where Sasori wins against Sakura and Chiyo and what Sasori does after the fight. **

**Basic spoilers: Sasori attempts to break Sakura's will and turn her into a sex slave.**

**Please read and review!**

**(Skip to Chapter 5, 13, and 17 for lemons; more lemon to be added or course)**

* * *

"You should've known you couldn't defeat me, grandma."

Chiyo looked up at her grandson, the grandson she once loved and cared about, the one she would have died for. Now, he stood over her, pure hatred in his eyes. Chiyo was on the verge of dying and Sasori was to hasten her fate. A wire found its way coiled around the old woman's neck, slippery and wet from the poison applied to it. It became harder to breathe and Chiyo attempted, albeit feebly, to loosen the wire around her neck.

"You'll become a fine puppet," Sasori mocked. "Since Hiruko and the Third have been destroyed…" The wire wrapped itself tighter around the old woman's neck. "Perhaps you'll become my next favorite. Or will it be her?"

Sasori looked over his shoulder, indicating he meant Sakura, who was lying unconscious a few feet away. Sakura had been knocked out when she attempted to stand between Sasori and his once beloved grandmother.

"Saku…" Chiyo struggled to call out the girl's name.

"DIE!"

Chiyo's body became limp. Her hands, which she had been using to attempt to remove the wire from around her throat, fell to her side. As her head fell forward, Sasori retracted his wire back into his puppet body, satisfied that he had defeated the great Honored Grandmother Chiyo of the Sand. The accomplishment merely pandered to Sasori's ego and reaffirmed, in his eyes at least, that he was the greatest puppet master ever to live.

"Don't worry, grandmother," Sasori whispered to her corpse, pulling a scroll out from his back to seal her body away for later. "I'll make sure your form never decays. For that is true art."

He turned to the pink haired girl after he had sealed away his grandmother's body. Kneeling down, Sasori stroked the girl's cheek with the back of his puppet hand. Sasori had forgotten what it felt like to have flesh but it was a price to pay for ever-lasting art. Although he couldn't feel Sakura's skin, he still craved it.

"I won't kill you yet, girl," Sasori told the unconscious Sakura. "I have bigger plans for you yet."

Just as Sasori was about to set out to aid Deidara against the two shinobi that followed him, Zetsu came out of the ground in his signature fashion.

"Deidara had to retreat," the creepy Akatsuki member informed Sasori. "He didn't have as much luck as you did."

"Luck?" Sasori got offended by that comment. "My art is what won this, not luck."

"Regardless, Deidara lost the use of both his arms," Zetsu continued. "I brought him to the hideout a day from here."

"It figures Deidara lost," Sasori scoffed. "His so called 'art' is pathetic."

"Just head to the hideout," Zetsu answered. "We'll be waiting." And with that, he disappeared into the floor once again.

Sasori got ready to leave. He had to wear the Third Kazekage puppet's robes as his Akatsuki attire was destroyed during the fight. After donning some clothes, Sasori sealed away Mother and Father, which Chiyo had used during the fight, slung Sakura over his shoulder, and set off towards the hideout where his Akatsuki teammates were waiting for him.

* * *

**Give me some feedback! I want to improve**


	2. A Change of Plans

"Took you long enough, hm,." Deidara teased.

"I'm not the one who lost his battle," Sasori snapped back. He placed Sakura, still unconscious, propped up against a nearby rock and sat down on the ground where the other Akatsuki members were.

"Why is she still alive?" Deidara asked. "I thought you'd want to add her to your collection, hmm."

"Or maybe you brought her for me?" Zetsu asked hopefully, licking his lips.

"She's not for eating, Zetsu," Sasori replied, eyeing the black and white man with utter disgust.

"That would be a waste of the human form. And.." he turned his attention to Deidara. "She will join my collection in due time. I have other plans for her."

"Whatever you say, boss." The blond responded. "Can we hurry and get to Kakuzu? I don't want this arm rotting."

Zetsu eyed it longingly. "He's held up in the Rice Country. I told him to meet us at Leader's place."

"I won't be going."

Deidara and Zetsu turned to look at their red-headed companion. "And why not? We're partners after all."

"I lost two puppets," Sasori snapped back angrily. "I'll be heading to my workshop. My grandmother…" He patted the scroll through his robes. "Will be a fine replacement for the Third. And…" Sasori signaled towards Sakura. "My plans for her to be put into action."

"Hmmph," Deidara scoffed. "Fine." He stood up and nodded at Zetsu, who then sank into the ground, "We'll be on our way."

"Good riddance," Sasori replied mockingly.

* * *

**A short one but needed to transition nicely and not add a bunch of unnecessary traveling scenes.**


	3. An Exchange of Words

**Slight graphic scenes ahead**

* * *

"Don't bother."

Sakura had woken up finally and was struggling to release herself from Sasori's chakra threads which bound her arms to her sides and her legs together. Her mouth wasn't taped though.

"Let me out," she cried. "I'll punch you to pieces."

Sasori smiled. "You'll get you chance to hit me, girl. But at that time, I'll already have broken you and hitting me will be the last thing you'd ever dream of doing."

"I don't know what you're on about," Sakura replied, still struggling to get free. Suddenly, she stopped. "Where's Lady Chiyo?"

"Here." Sasori, with a dark smile, held up the scroll on which he sealed his grandmother's body."I'll complete her own modifications and make her the best puppet I've ever created. It will be difficult to live up to the Third's abilities but I have a feeling she'll manage."

Sakura teared up. "You monster." She squirmed and wriggled around, trying to break free. "Why don't you just kill me then, eh? Kill me!" It was almost like she was begging.

Sasori stopped walking in front of a cliff wall. With his free hand, he shot chakra threads into five small openings on the rocky wall then bent his fingers, pulling the threads simultaneously. An opening appeared in the wall and Sasori entered. Once inside, the opening was replaced by solid wall and plunged the two shinobi into darkness.

However, Sasori was able to navigate in the pitch blackness of the cave and eventually turned a corner where light was coming from. The light was blocked fully by a door but the small gaps all around let some light escape, lighting up the passageway very dimly. Sasori swung open the door and stepped into his workshop.

There was a main room, which they were in now, and, on either side, two doors leading to other rooms. Inside this room were puppets. But these puppets were clearly human puppets. They hung from a notch behind their neck on racks, their arms and hand dangling down. One puppet lay on the wooden table on the other side of the room, tools laid out beside it, as if Sasori might just have finished working on it.

Sasori opened the door on the right side of the room, revealing a small bedroom. He threw Sakura down on the bed and told her to stay put.

He locked the door behind him before heading to the other side room. When he opened the door, light from the main room illuminated the blood stains on the walls and the floor. Luckily, the table was free as Sasori had already cleaned out his previous puppet.

Sasori set the scroll containing his grandmother on the table and opened it. A quick hand seal and a poof of smoke later, Chiyo's body lay on the blood stained table before him. Sasori smiled and got to work.

* * *

**Not too graphic but it needed a warning nonetheless **


	4. A Forgotten Form

**Extremelllyyyyyy short chapter**

* * *

Sasori opened the bedroom door and saw Sakura sleeping on the bed, still bound by his chakra threads. She looked so beautiful. Sasori was tempted to keep her like that forever but he reminded himself of his plan and shook the thought of turning her into a puppet out of his head.

He knelt down beside the bed so his eyes were on the same level as the girl's. Her chest grew bigger then smaller as she inhaled and exhaled. Sasori put his hand on his chest. He didn't breathe like she did. In fact, he didn't breathe at all. Part of him wanted, even if it was just for a second, to breathe again. To feel alive. To be human…

Sasori sighed softly. He straightened up and went back to the main room to tidy up and ready the table for Chiyo's body which was being drained in the other room.


	5. A Plan in Action

**WARNING: graphic scenes and rape ahead! don't read if offended**

* * *

Morning must have come as Sasori heard the girl in the other room call out to him.

"How was your night?"

"Let me go," Sakura pleaded.

"Oh," Sasori tutted. "You know I can't do that. Not yet at least. Come, I have something to show you."

With Sakura floating behind him, Sasori made his way across the main room. As he opened the door to the blood room, Sakura closed her eyes and looked away in horror. Chiyo was hanging upside down, blood dripping all the way down her body, eventually ending up on the floor below her.

"After she's all dried out," Sasori explained. "I'll had some nice modifications and soon she'll be combat ready."

"You're a monster," Sakura said, her eyes tearing up. Even though she wasn't looking at Lady Chiyo right now, that one glance earlier was enough to haunt her every time she closed her eyes. "When are you going to do that to me?"

"Not anytime soon," Sasori answered. He pulled her closer and touched her cheek again. "I'll explain my plan over here."

He closed and locked the door to the blood room and returned back to the bedroom. Placing Sakura on the bed, Sasori removed his cloak, standing before the girl bare chested, all his joints exposed.

"You see," he started. Sasori laid Sakura down on the bed and started to undo her top. "Right now you haven't reached your prime." Unable to put her arms through her shirt to take the top off, Sasori was forced to just rip it apart. "There's still about two years until you'll be at your peak." His puppet fingers touched Sakura's bare stomach causing her squirm. "Only then will I turn you into one of my puppets."

Sakura was crying now. Everything was making her cry. The thought of Lady Chiyo hanging upside down, dead in the other room, the plan Sasori was telling her, the way he was touching her, and what was to come next. "No…" she managed to get out through all her tears.

Sasori grimaced. "Shh." He cut her leggings and panties off with one of his puppet body's blades and threw them aside. Sakura now lay completely naked, still bound, in front of him. If he had a real body, Sasori would have a full hard-on right now. But instead, there were only two things that drove him to doing this. One was because part of him, his living core, still had desires that could be satisfied in some way. The other reason was simply because he wanted to watch the girl as it happened.

One of his hands found its way to the girl's clit. He rubbed it softly. Sakura moved her body as best she could while bound by his threads. Clearly that was pleasurable to her. Fascinated, Sasori rubbed it more and more. Eventually he slipped two fingers from his other hand into her opening. Sakura was moaning and crying simultaneously.

"Do you want me to stop or keep going?" Sasori asked mockingly, a smile on his face. "You're sending me mixed signals."

"Sto…stop."

"Keep going? Ok." Sasori stopped pleasuring the girl's clit and opened his stomach compartment. He pulled out several inches of wire from it. Upon seeing the girl's eyes widen he stopped her before she could say anything. "Don't worry. I removed the stinger, cleaned it of any poison, and applied lube instead. I don't want to damage you after all."

Smiling, Sasori rubbed the wire against the lips of the girl's opening. He kept this up, going faster and faster, causing the girl immense pleasure, obvious by her intense moaning and squirming. He slipped two inches into her at last. Not receiving any kind of objection from her, Sasori pushed the wire further in, a whole seven inches were in the girl now. Sasori made the wire slip in and out. Sometimes slowly, sometimes fast. It depended on how Sakura was responding to the wire inside her.

Upon pulling the wire out a few inches, Sasori saw some blood on it. Either the girl had never been penetrated before or he was being too rough, or both. Sakura wasn't complaining if it was the latter so Sasori became even more forceful. Sasori of course couldn't feel what inside the girl felt like but he imagined it to be warm. Probably much warmer than the cold steel wire currently deep inside her.

Then, after Sasori pushed in a last time, he faced some resistance pulling the wire back out. Sakura arched her back and screamed louder than ever before. She collapsed back down and Sasori was able to coil his wire, now wet with the girl's juices, back into his stomach compartment.

"Clearly you've had enough," Sasori said with a smile on his face. He got up off the bed and made his way to the door. With a final look back at the naked girl on the bed, Sasori said, "I'll be back."

* * *

**This is all I wrote so far and I kind of plan on continuing with the plot but I need to brainstorm about possible storylines so this isn't just about sex**


	6. A Past Revisted

For thirteen days, Sasori worked on turning his grandmother into a puppet. During the day, he would be in his workshop, outfitting Chiyo with the best weapons and defenses he could. At night, Sasori would visit his prisoner in the bedroom.

Sakura was abused every night. Since the first night Sasori took her to bed, the girl had not had any clothes to wear. Sasori brought her food and drink two times a day but he had to bring the food to her mouth and bring the cup to her lips since he did not trust her enough to untie her.

Sasori would love to be able to be in the same room as her without having to keep her tied up but he simply couldn't trust her enough. Of course, he could always use his mind jutsu to make her a willing subordinate but Sasori wanted more than that with the pink haired kunoichi. Sasori wanted her to be a tool of his by her own decision and he counted on the idea of the "Kirigakure Syndrome" that he had read about.

The book told him of a story in which a young girl was held captive and abused by a rejected shinobi in Kirigakure. After searching for the missing girl for months, the village police caught on to the captor's antics and attempted to rescue the girl from him. But, the girl defended her captor. She stood between him and the police there to make the arrest. Shouting about how she loved him and didn't want to leave, she attacked the very police there to save here. At the end of the conflict, two police were dead and the girl and her captor fled the country never to be seen again.

It was only after reading about the syndrome that he realized he himself had been a victim of it to some degree. Years before he left the village, Sasori had been bedded by the Third Kazekage. The great shinobi had taken an interest in the young puppeteer when Sasori went to the kage's office with Chiyo. A few days later, Sasori was invited by the Kazekage to a private meeting to discuss a possible appointment to the Puppet Brigade. A few drinks later and Sasori found himself spending the night with the kage in bed. This went on for a few years. Sasori went along with it even though he hated taking it from the older man. The Third Kazekage was abusive and often bruised Sasori and made him bleed. Although he hated it at first, Sasori eventually began to care for the kage. Looking back, the puppet master wondered how he could have been so stupid back then.

Eventually, the Third Kazekage lost interest in the boy, probably because of being in the later stages of puberty, and Sasori learned the kage had taken another boy to his bed on a regular basis. Enraged, the young puppeteer lured his older lover away from the village, eventually killing him and turning him into a puppet, never looking back to the village he had forsaken.

Sasori didn't have to worry about being kidnapped and murdered by Sakura in a few years. For one, he didn't plan on taking another girl to use and secondly, he was confident Sakura wouldn't be able to beat him.

"So," Sasori said to his prisoner, walking in the room to bring her dinner. He couldn't help but smile, knowing he was getting closer to his goal every day. "How are you tonight?"

* * *

**Tried to apply some reasoning to Sasori's method. The story about him and the Kazekage came to me last night and I felt like it could be a possible explanation as to why he kidnap him when he left the village.**

**Also, if it wasn't clear, the "Kirigakure Syndrome" is just the Stockholm Syndrome but there is not Stockholm in the shinobi world so yeah...**

**The next few chapters will be action packed with fight scenes and stuff and maybe a little more rape thrown in there. Or will Sakura be willing by then? dun dun dun...**

**Right... well leave a review please! Constructive criticism helps me improve my writing! Thank you and stay tuned.**


	7. A Visit from a Friend

A month passed. Sasori had completed converting Chiyo into a puppet. He named it "Grandma" for obvious reasons. It was outfitted with a chakra shield on her right arm, which also contained a tube in which either fire or a poison bomb. Her left arm was equipped with blades that extended from both sides and extended past her fist. On her back, Sasori had added retractable spinning blades. Out of the mouth would come hundreds of poisoned senbon, covering a huge area to ensure the enemy could not escape.

Zetsu had popped in a few times to keep Sasori updated on Akatsuki's progression. He learned that the Two-Tails jinchuuriki had been defeated and that Hidan and Kakuzu were on their way to the closest hideout to begin the sealing process.

"Of course, you'll be needed, Sasori." Zetsu said with a matter of fact tone. "Deidara is outside by the way." He started to sink into the ground. "The sealing will begin in about an hour."

Sasori cursed under his breath as Zetsu completely vanished. He wanted to more time to finalize his breaking of Sakura. By now, it was safe to be around her without having her hands bound. For the past week, she gladly accepted their nightly endeavors and Sasori could tell she was finally enjoying it. Sasori expected Sakura to be completely loyal to him in a few more days.

"Don't touch anything," Sasori snapped at his partner after he had fetched him from outside. "Especially keep your tongues away from my puppets."

"Please," Deidara scoffed. "My hands know the true taste of art." He allowed both mouths on his hands to chew some explosive clay.

Sakura came into the main room, still completely naked, her body lightly bruised in certain places. Stumbling, she fell onto Sasori for support and eyed Deidara as if she wanted to kill him but didn't have enough energy to do so.

"What!" Deidara exclaimed. He took a defensive stance, readying to fight the girl off. "What are you doing with this Leaf bitch, my man?"

Sasori held Sakura back as she attempted to take a step forward. After he had her securely propped up against him, Sasori answered his partner. "Consider it a new experiment."

"I thought you would've turned her into a puppet by now, hmm."

"That would be a waste," Sasori explained. "She's not at her peak yet. Until then, she'll be a fully thinking, fully aware, fully… alive puppet of mine."

Deidara chewed on that concept, trying to understand the rationale. Eventually he just dismissed it, sure that Sasori knew what he was doing and this is a perfectly fine art style. "I have faith in you, my man." His eyes found the girl's bruises. "I see you've had your fun."

"All part of the process," Sasori replied. "Now, if you excuse us." He led Sakura back towards the bedroom.

But, Deidara followed them into the small room. He watched as Sasori placed Sakura on the bed. Without permission from Sasori, Deidara jumped on top of the girl. His left hand sucked on the girl's right breast and Deidara sent his other hand down to lick the girl's opening and clit.

Before he could get any farther, Deidara was thrown back and hit the wall with tremendous force. Looking up, he saw Sasori, strings attached to Sakura, in his attack stance. He had just made the girl punch the Iwa-nin off of her.

"Don't touch her," Sasori said each word slowly and forcefully so Deidara would get the point.

"For fuck's sake…" Deidara struggled to get up, stumbling more than once. "I just wanted a little fu—"

_Thud_

Sakura had pushed Deidara up against the wall with a kunai to his throat. He looked into her eyes and saw nothing. No personality. _He truly broke her_.

"Easy, my man," Deidara said to Sasori. "It won't happen again."

Sasori made the girl let his partner go. "See to it or I'll cut those tongues out."

"You can't blame me," Deidara replied, checking out the naked girl now laying down on the bed. "How else can I kill an hour?"

"Make some stupid sculpture for all I care." Sasori shoved his partner out of the bedroom and locked the door behind him. Quickly, he rushed over to the girl on the bed. "It's okay," he whispered to her, running his hands through her hair. "He'll never touch you again."

Sakura turned to look at the man's teenage face. Her hand found its way to his cheek. A soft mile appeared on her face. "Master."

"That's right," Sasori replied with a grimace on his face. "I'm your master. Now, I have an hour to kill. Would you like to have some fun?"


	8. A Sealing Process

**Short chapter for transition **

* * *

Sasori and Deidara helped seal the Two-Tails. They remained in the workshop for the entire three days and three nights. Sakura served them food and drink while they concentrated. At night when she got lonely, she would open up Sasori's chest and use his wire to please herself while he watched with one eye open.

After the bijuu was completely sealed Deidara and Sasori got a mission to take out a high ranking target that would bring in some much needed funds.

"Well," Deidara said whilst stretching. "We should get going. Best not keep Leader waiting on that money."

Sasori hastily got ready. He sealed Grandma into a scroll that he placed in his pouch on his hip and got Sakura a plain black robe with a hooded fur collar. The three set off.

* * *

**Action coming next chapter!**


	9. A Test

**This chapter and the next have fight scenes but they are the fight scenes I've ever written and I don't know what I'm doing so yeah...**

* * *

"We're here," Deidara announced.

The three shinobi were flying on the back of one of Deidara's clay birds. Deidara kept the bird circling the compound in which their target was located.

"I'll handle this one," Sasori told his partner. "I want to test her out."

"Go right ahead, my man," Deidara replied. "I'll be waiting up here."

Sasori leaped from the bird and Sakura dove off right after him. The two were plummeting to the ground and right before they would have made contact, Sasori summoned a large tortoise puppet with a cushion for a shell, softening the land. Sakura rolled off the side and Sasori immediately took control of her.

They made quick work of the ten guards first on the scene. Three went down with just Sakura's fists. Sasori expertly pulled the girl out of the way as an axe came swinging down where she had been seconds before.

Sakura, under the control of Sasori, spun, kicking, and broke the axe-wielder's neck with a single blow to neck. Two guards thought they could make it to Sasori who they thought was unguarded and vulnerable to attack. As they drew close, Sasori used two fingers to take control of the tortoise and, after jumping off, had the legs and head retreat into the shell. It started spinning, faster and faster, then, with a flick of Sasori's finger, skidded across the ground and knocked the two guards aside.

The remaining four guards tried to run for it. Taking advantage of the fact they were clustered together, Sasori had Sakura leap high in the air and punch the ground after coming back down. The earth spilt open and the guards were crushed by the shifting rocks, blood splattering the dirt.

Sasori smiled darkly and they headed into the temple itself.

* * *

**Again, next chapter will also have a fight scene**


	10. A Tango Down

Sakura, under Sasori's control, easily took down the dozen or so guards inside the temple itself. At the sight of their comrades dying, the remaining guards must have decided it wasn't worth sticking around and they fled.

"That'll teach you not to hire mercenaries."

Sasori noticed his target on the far side of the room. Seemingly disappointed in his cowardly guards, the man withdrew a curved sword and sighed.

"Why do I have to do everything by myself?" he groaned. "I knew this day would come."

"You must be Teiru," Sasori said, readying Sakura to fight. "This will be over quickly."

"I wouldn't count on your victory, terrorist," Teiru shouted. "You are a long-range puppet user fighting against me, a close range swordsman. If I get close to you, it's over."

"'If' being the key word. My girl here specializes in close quarters combat as well," Sasori remarked. "Enough talk."

Sakura, controlled by Sasori, dashed towards Teiru but she was pulled out of the way at the last second to dodge the swordsman's attempt to cut her open. Now behind the man, Sakura roundhouse kicked but Teiru ducked and dashed away, taking a defensive stance and waiting for Sasori to make the next move.

Sakura punched the ground, splitting the earth open in a line in front of her. Teiru jumped out the way to avoid getting swallowed by the gaping abyss. Suddenly, he dashed towards Sasori with the upmost speed.

Reacting immediately, Sasori whipped out a scroll and in seconds, Grandma's retractable blades on her left arm caught Teiru's curved sword. Sasori leaped further back and Teiru was forced to duel with Grandma.

Teiru matched Sasori's mastery and speed at controlling the puppet with his own superb kenjutsu skills. As Teiru readied another strike with his sword, Grandma's spinning blades protracted out of her back. Sasori leaned his puppet forward and charged at his target.

Teiru managed to block in time, the puppet's blades struggling to continue spinning due to them being locked in place by the man's sword.

Sasori seized the opportunity to have Sakura, who he had stationed close to the fight the entire time, leap in the air and bring her foot down on Teiru's head. The force of the blow crushed the man's skull and opened his head up. The body fell to the floor and blood from his spilt head forming a sizable puddle in a matter of seconds.

Grandma was sealed away and Sasori rewarded Sakura by slipping his hand under her robes and rubbing her womanhood.

"You did well," the puppet master told his slave. "Once we collect the bounty, we'll have some fun in bed."

Sakura smiled and tried to pull her master closer but with a flick of his fingers, Sasori forced the girl back to a submissive stance.

"Always the messy type, my man." Deidara had entered the temple and saw the man in his pool of blood. "My art wouldn't have left any blood around."

"Your art," Sasori replied, annoyed. "Would leave nothing of him behind. Seeing as we need some proof of his death, that wouldn't be desirable now would it?"

Deidara didn't answer his partner since he didn't want to anger him anymore. Sasori had Sakura carry the body out of the temple where Deidara's bird was waiting. It took Teiru's corpse in its mouth and, once all three shinobi were on its back, took off.

* * *

**Yeah... Don't have much to say**

**Update coming soon**


	11. A Gathering of Friends

For the next three weeks, Deidara and Sasori were busy with assignments for Akatsuki. Sasori continued to use Sakura in these assignments. Many times at night, the puppet master would reward his slave by sharing the night together.

"Oi, my man," Deidara said one day on a walk to a rendezvous point where Itachi and Kisame would be meeting the artists. "You'll have to guard her against that fucker Kisame."

"Don't worry about it, Deidara. If you think I can't handle that gilled-freak…" Sasori's fist clenched.

"No, no," Deidara hastily replied, sweating slightly. "I didn't mean that. Forget I said anything."

They came over a hill and Itachi and Kisame were visible in the distance. Deidara and Sasori greeted their comrades when they grew closer. Sakura stood behind her master.

"What are you doing with her?" Itachi pointed at the pink-aired girl. As usual, he spoke with little emotion. "She's a Leaf kunoichi."

"As were you at one point." Sasori retaliated. "I don't need to explain myself to you, Uchiha."

Kisame was eyeing Sakura with some lust in his eyes. "Continue to look at her like that," Sasori threatened. "And I'll end you."

Kisame laughed. "You can try, puppet."

"Enough," Itachi mediated, holding out his arm to stop Kisame, who had gripped his sword. "Leader asked us to travel to Ame together. Let's not kill each other before even starting."

Kisame ungripped his sword and crossed his arms. "Hmmph."

The group made their way to Amegakure on foot. Conversation was at a minimal. Deidara and Kisame led while Itachi, Sasori, and Sakura took up the rear.

"Sakura here has whispered in my ear," Sasori said. "She says she knew your brother."

Itachi looked straight ahead, not showing any emotion. "Is that so?"

"She tells me that his one desire is to kill you."

"If Sasuke attempts that," Itachi replied coldly. "It will the end of him."

Itachi made sure Kisame was out of earshot before turning to Sasori. "My partner often finds it in him to take advantage of women. Guard her well."

"Thanks for the tip," Sasori said, unimpressed and slightly bothered by the Uchiha's comment. "But I have a test for my girl here."

"Oh?" Itachi asked, intrigued. "And what would that be?"

Sasori sighed before explaining his plan of breaking the girl completely and having a truly loyal subordinate without any type of genjutsu. "She'll obey my every command without hesitation." He turned his head to look directly at Itachi. "Even if that means sleeping with someone I tell her to."

"Sleep?" Itachi asked mockingly. "Don't you mean 'be raped by'?"

"Don't act all high and mighty, Uchiha." Sasori snapped. "Kisame may be the one initiating rapes here and there but you do nothing to stop them. And," the puppeteer added. "You've indulged yourself a few times, no?"

Itachi didn't answer. He continued looking ahead and didn't bat and eye at Sasori. The puppet master was pleased to put Itachi in his place. He fell back to let the other man walk alone ahead of him, while Sasori and Sakura walked last in the group.

* * *

**I got the idea to make Kisame some horny, raping asshole from some fic I read awhile back. I think it suites him well since he's all weird and strong. Just me? ok...**


	12. A Small Debate

**Pretty short chapter for transition I guess**

* * *

"We should stay here for the night," Kisame suggested, grinning. They had come to a roadside inn. It was a relatively small building that couldn't have more than four rooms for rent.

"I say we keep going," Deidara replied. "Or just set up in the woods. Not many people like these robes we're wearing."

"What good is camping outside when in there," Kisame rubbed his hands together. "In there may be food. And women…" His eyes became dark and menacing.

Itachi stepped in. "Kisame." His partner gave him an annoyed look. "Can you keep it in your pants for just one night? We'll stay in the woods around a campfire."

"Why must you take the fun out of everything?" Kisame complained. "What's the matter? Don't like pussy? I'm sure the bitch I'll fuck has a husband you can have."

"Enough." Sasori had step forward between the two partners. "Kisame if you want to stay in the inn then so be it. The rest of us will be in the woods."

Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame didn't say anything to each other but the latter turned, smiling, and headed for the inn door. The rest of the group went the opposite direction to set up camp.

* * *

**Next chapter will have some lemons but like... kind of rape lemons so...**


	13. A Lesson Taught

**Rape(ish) and some harsh treatment of Sakura incoming. *pew pew* Take evasive actions! (or don't. you don't have to if you don't want to. read on by all means)**

* * *

Sasori had Sakura gather firewood and make the fire. The Akatsuki members simply cleared off the ground where each of them would sleep. When the fire was all set up, Sakura crawled her way up to her master.

"Not tonight." Sasori told her. "Tonight I want to be with Deidara."

Sakura looked up at her master with wide eyes. "Dei…da..ra."

"Yes," Sasori affirmed. "Deidara. I want you to be a good girl and do whatever he tells you until he finishes. Do you understand?"

Sakura nodded and crawled to the other side of the fire where Deidara was laying down. When she got to him, she caressed his face and surprised him with a kiss. As Sakura climbed on top of him, Deidara looked over to Sasori, who simply gave him a nod.

Smiling, Deidara ran both his hands along the side of her. She bent down to kiss him as one of his hands went under her shirt to lick her bare skin. Underneath is robes, Deidara was getting hard and it wasn't helped by Sakura straddling him.

He rolled her off of him and almost ripped his Akatsuki robes. The girl slipped out of all her clothed too. Deidara grabbed her violently and but her back side to him. On his knees, Deidara forced himself into Sakura who was on all fours.

The sound of their bodies clapping together resonated throughout the woods. Deidara had such a grin on his face. Every time he pushed in and Sakura groaned he seemed to go faster. Eventually, Sakura was just letting out a continuous moan as Deidara pounded away doggy-style.

After five minutes, Deidara reached his limit. He shoved in a final time and came inside the girl, bending over her in exhaustion.

"I thought you would have lasted longer," Sasori teased. "But I guess you were so exicted to fuck her in the first place."

Deidara pulled out of Sakura and slapped her ass. He turned to Sasori. "I owe you one, my man."

"Sakura, it's Itachi's turn," Sasori commanded.

Sakura looked at her master and then at the Uchiha who was close by and still awake. Her eyes were wide. The girl seemed to be frozen in place.

"Sakura." Sasori as getting annoyed now. "I said its Itachi's turn." He stood up and opened his chest compartment. Sakura still didn't move so the puppeteer took out a few feet of wire. "Get over to him. Now."

Instead, Sakura backed away from Itachi, shaking her head. "It's okay, Sasori," Itachi said. "I don't need her."

Sasori spun his head to look at Itachi. "I don't care about what you need or don't need." His eyes were wide. He was wrapping some wire around his hand, readying it. "It's about this bitch obeying me." Sasori turned his head to look at Sakura, who was still backing away slowly. "And if she doesn't want to listen..."

_Crack_

Sakura collapsed on the ground, her cheek gashed from the thick wire her master had brought down on her. "You do this to me?" Each word was accompanied with the sound of wire against flesh. "After I reward you for being good?" Sasori's eyes were wide and his voice was one of a lunatic, high-pitched and angry.

Sakura had several cuts on her body now. In addition to the one on her cheek, there were gashes on her back, ass, and thighs. Now she was curled up on the forest floor, shaking and sobbing.

Sasori brought the wire up a final time but Itachi grabbed his arm before he could bring it down once again. "She's had enough."

Sasori shook his arm loose from the other man's grip. "I'll be the judge of that." He looked down on the girl. Suddenly, he felt mad at himself rather than Sakura. Not only because her failure was on outward sign of his failure as a master, but also because he had harmed her beautiful form.

The puppet master bent down and took the girl in his arms. She drew herself closer to him, whispering endless sorrys to her master. Sasori stroked her hair and told her things would be okay as she sobbed into his robes.

"Weird." Deidara commented, putting his clothes back on.

Sasori retrieved Sakura's cloak, put it around her, and laid her down in a warm place beside the fire. After, he took Deidara and Itachi aside.

"I'm not sorry for what I did," Sasori stated. "She has to know her place."

"I'm not complaining. Whatever you need to do, my man." Deidara said. "But why was she so against fucking Itachi?"

"Perhaps I remind her too much of my brother," Itachi suggested. "They were on the same team. Maybe something happened between them."

"Or cause she thinks you're ugly." Deidara teased. "I mean, she did hop right on this bad boy and I'm quite the looker so…"

"Shut up…" Sasori walked off. He too was wondering why his girl acted like that but the only conclusion he could come to was that she wasn't completely broken yet. Taking a spot next to Sakura and laying down, he thought to himself, _Better fix that soon._

* * *

**So yeah... Update coming soon. Almost done with finals and I write whenever I take a break from studying. I feel like I'm losing traction with this story and it's sort of just wandering away from me. I'm not sure how to continue it but I'll think of something**

**Confession: I started this story just to have Sasori rape Sakura and the first four chapters was just to lead into it but now I feel like I have to continue. I want to continue as well I'm just having a hard time making a set story-line.**


	14. A Morning Talk

Morning came and Sasori opened his eyes to see Kisame shaking his partner awake. Stretching, Sasori got up and proceeded to wake Deidara. Meanwhile, Sakura got up and disassembled the fire pit.

"Rough night?" Kisame asked. He noticed the gash on the girl's face and directed his question at the three Akatsuki present.

"Oh no," Deidara answered. "It was a very good night actually. I got what you wanted." He signaled Sakura with a jerk of the head.

"What?" Kisame asked wildly, apparently in disbelief. He spun around to face Sasori. "You let him fuck her? What about me, huh?"

"Surely you had your own fun last night," Sasori retaliated. "And maybe if you weren't so set on raping everyone in that inn I would've let you have a go at her."

"From the sound of it Itachi didn't so why would you have let me?"

"There was a," Sasori paused to give Sakura a look. "complication." Sakura looked down in disappointment. "But that's all cleared up now."

"What kind of 'complication' exactly?" Kisame pressed.

"The bitch didn't listen to my man here." Deidara answered. "But don't worry, he put her in his place. Whipped her real good." He pointed to the obvious gash on her cheek and laughed. "It was quite the show."

"We should get moving." Itachi spoke with an air of authority. "Leader is still waiting for us. If we leave now we'll make it by nightfall."

With that, the group set out again.

* * *

**Okay now I'm like super stuck so it might be awhile before I update. I keep trying different things to make something work but I'll get there eventually**

**This is my first ****_real_**** story so forgive me please. I mean, if you look at my other stories they're all lemon and that's what this was supposed to be so yeah**


	15. An Assignment

**Yeah so I kind of decided on something but it's definitely going to suck but whatever.**

* * *

As planned, the Akatsuki members reached Amegakure just before nightfall and were standing before Pein.

"The four of you will go after the Nine-Tails," Pein said to the four subordinates before him. "Uzumaki Naruto isn't to be underestimated."

"True that," Deidara commented. "He went ape shit on a clone of mine after seeing the Kazekage dead."

"What would you have us do?" Itachi asked. "Attacking the Leaf directly seems a little reckless. Konoha is much stronger than Suna."

"That's why I'm arranging for the jinchuuriki to be at a specific location. I've spread word that Deidara here is holed up in some lesser nation," Pein answered. "Even if the Hokage doesn't authorize a mission to take him out, the Nine-Tails will come for revenge anyway."

"Ugh," Deidara complained. "Why must I be the bait?"

"You're not always the bait. Just shut up."

"No, you shut up you… you gilled-freak!"

"Says the guy with mouths on his hands," Kisame countered.

"Enough," Pein said. "If you want to take the Nine-Tails down you have to work together. No doubt the Copy Ninja and other powerful jounin will be with him."

Sakura held herself closer to Sasori, gripping his arm. "Leader," Sasori said. "My girl here knows the jinchuuriki quite well. They were on the same team."

"Then have her tell you everything," Pein commanded. "If you don't, I will."

"It'll be done," Sasori replied.

"Good," Pain said. "You'll leave in the morning. For now you should all get some rest."


	16. An Explanation to Friends

"I've never had an Ame girl before," Kisame said. He, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi were in a an apartment that Pein assigned them. "Do you think they're good at sucking cock? Maybe I can ask Leader for one… or two."

"As if he'd give one of his villagers to you," Itachi remarked. "You should know he loves his village more than anything. Why would he let you touch anyone here?"

Probably the only thing that stopped Kisame from hurting Itachi was his respect for the Uchiha. Nevertheless, Kisame gave his partner the cold shoulder.

"Oi, my man," Deidara said, punching his partner lightly. "Where's your bitch?"

"She'll be back soon," Sasori answered. He got the attention of his teammates to have a serious talk. "As I told Leader, Sakura will provide valuable information on this Naruto and that Kakashi. But, she's not completely mine yet. She may need to be… coerced a little."

Kisame grinned. "Let me have a go. I'll make her sing."

"You'll all have her tonight," Sasori said. Upon seeing Kisame clap his hands together and lick his lips, Sasori added, "But not until I get what I want. If she fails me then you have to be abusive and rough. On the other hand, if we get the information then take it slow. Make it good for her."

"I don't get it," Deidara said, confused at what his partner had just told them. "Either way she gets fucked. Isn't that a reward?"

Sasori shook his head. Angrily he replied, "Sakura knows when she's being rewarded. If you take her by brute force and treat her like shit, she'll know she disappointed me."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Sasori answered it to his slave, drenched, holding a tray of food.

"Good," Sasori told her. "Set that down for them and follow me to the other room. We have things to discuss."


	17. A Brutal Punishment

**RAPE INCOMING! Don't like, don't read.**

**Sakura won't be the only one getting raped this chapter. Who will it be? Read on to find out.**

* * *

Sasori and Sakura were locked away for over an hour. During that time, Sasori asked the girl questions about her former team, having her write down the answers. She told him many things but whenever Sasori asked about weaknesses and the like, Sakura didn't comply. Even after a couple of slaps across the face, she still held out.

"I've had enough of this, bitch," Sasori shouted. He ripped off her clothes and threw her into the main room where Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame were. The latter had already started undressing. "Have at her," Sasori said. "Just another disappointment."

Kisame didn't waste any time. He picked her up easily and headed to the bedroom. Throwing her down on the bed, he took of the few remaining clothes he had on, revealing his eight inch, hard, blue cock. Forcibly, Kisame gripped the girl's pink hair and shoved his cock into her mouth.

Deidara had eagerly bounded into the room, throwing his clothes off along the way. He hopped onto the bed behind the girl, planning on fucking her ass this time. The tongue on his right hand licked her asshole while his cock was lubed up spit from his left hand. "Don't kill her. Sasori won't be too happy."

Kisame pulled Sakura's head back. The girl's face had turned purple but was now returning back to its original color. She gasped for air and wiped the saliva away with the back of her hand. "And back down you go."

Right as Kisame forced the girl's head back down, Deidara shoved his cock into her tight ass. The blond let out the loudest groan from the sheer pressure the walls of her anus were exerting on his length. Deidara didn't care that Sakura was clearly an anal virgin because he fucked her at a tremendous speed despite the minor bleeding.

Itachi was watching the two Akatsuki abuse the girl. Mostly he was disgusted but there was a part of him that wanted some action too.

"I would be eternally grateful if you joined in." Sasori appeared beside Itachi. "I'm not sure why she was so opposed to doing you but clearly if you did her she'd be traumatized and that's exactly what I want."

"Then fuck her yourself," Itachi replied.

"Apparently you forgot I'm a puppet," Sasori said, rolling his eyes. "I don't exactly have a penis. Which means I get no pleasure from sex so why not let my fellow Akatsuki enjoy the sweet company of a beautiful girl."

Itachi looked at Sakura. Her eyes were shut, her head still being controlled by Kisame, who only let her come up for air. Itachi's eyes moved to her other end where Deidara was ruthlessly pumping away. Blood was splattered on the sheets down there.

"I can't," Itachi made to turn around but Sasori gripped him. "Let me go."

Sasori's wire grabbed the Uchiha by the waist and threw him onto the bed where Sakura was still being abused. With relative ease, Sasori used the blade on the end of the wire to cut Itachi's clothes off. "Either you help me," Sasori threatened. "Or I'll shove this up your ass."

"Don't you know he likes that," Kisame laughed, pushing his cock further down Sakura's throat. "That wouldn't be much of a punishment."

"Come on, Itachi," Deidara coerced. "One hole still free. Yours for the taking."

Itachi shifted his way closer to the girl. Sakura still had her eyes closed so she only became aware of the Uchiha's presence when he placed his hands on her skin.

"No, no, no," Kisame said as Sakura started struggling to get free.

Her eyes were wide open now and tears started to form. Itachi removed his hands from her after looking into her eyes.

Suddenly, Sasori wrapped his wire around the girl and pulled her up into the air. Both Kisame's and Deidara's cocks slipped out the holes they were occupying. Sasori held her up in the air above the men on the bed.

"I want Itachi on top of her," Sasori said. "Alone. Looking right into her eyes as he fucks her. You two can do whatever."

Itachi positioned himself on top of the girl after Sasori lowered her onto the bed. Because of her attempts to resist, Sasori used more of his wire to hold the girl down, keeping her limbs in place and forcing her to look at Itachi.

"Hey now," Kisame protested. "How are we supposed to fuck her?"

"You had your turn," Sasori retaliated. "Itachi will bring her the most torment. Fuck Deidara for all I care."

"Whoa now," Deidara said, backing away from Kisame who had given him a look. "You keep making fun of Itachi for possibly being gay."

"Jokes about him receiving," Kisame said, moving closer to the blond man. "You'll be the one taking it like a bitch. I haven't cum yet and you have a tight hole, no? I can close my eyes and pretend you're a bitch."

Deidara kept backing away until he hit the wall. "That's not fair! I haven't finished either! Why can't _I _fuck _you_?"

"You can try." Kisame grabbed. "But I'm obviously stronger." He turned Deidara around and bent him over. Holding onto the man's hips, he shoved his cock, still wet from Sakura's saliva and his own pre-cum, into Deidara.

Deidara screamed louder than ever before. He gripped the edge of the closest desk for support and bit his lower lip as Kisame proceeded to fuck him in his virgin ass.

Meanwhile, Itachi had entered Sakura's pussy on the bed. He was moving slowly. It was as if he was making love tp the girl. Sensually pushing in and pulling out, not going fast nor hard.

"I told you to be rough," Sasori said angrily, speaking over Deidara's shouts of pain.

Itachi mouthed a sorry to the girl as he picked up his pace. Sakura was full on crying now, her head held still, looking straight up at Itachi as he pounded into her. Not wanting to anger Sasori further, Itachi put one hand around the girl's throat and squeezed, choking her.

"Good," Sasori said. "Choke that bitch."

While that was happening, Kisame had reached his limit. He pulled out of Deidara's ass and ran over to the bed to finish off on Sakura. He put his bloodied cock in her mouth and made her suck him off. Kisame moaned loudly as he let out his seed into her mouth and all over her face. He slapped his cock on her face a few times to shake any reaming cum out and then got off the bed to go clean up.

Deidara had collapsed onto the floor, his ass bleeding and aching from the abuse it had just received. He had already came while Kisame was in him. The blond just couldn't handle the immense pleasure he had gotten when he felt his prostrate rubbed by Kisame's huge cock.

Itachi felt himself reaching his limit and pulled out. He moved up the girl's body and stuck his dick between her tits. He fucked them until he climaxed, shooting his cum up all the way into her pink hair. Exhausted, he fell down next to Sakura and rested.

Sasori, with his wire, picked the ravaged, cum-faced girl up and threw her off the bed and onto the floor. Climbing on top of her, he gripped her violently and got close to her ear. "Continue to disobey me and this will happen every night. Tomorrow we'll try the questions and answers again and you will tell me what I want to know, bitch."

Sasori left Sakura on the floor, curled up and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**Poor Deidara... Who knows, maybe that'll make him realizes he's bi. **

**Anyway, I feel like the reason Sakura is so terrified of Itachi is pretty obvious seeing as I hinted at it a few chapters ago but don't worry I'll make it more clear later.**


End file.
